Battle Spider Portia
Portia is Aqune's battle spider. She cares for her Rider and she worries for her greatly. Character Portia has always been by Aqune's side, and has always supported her. She also wants to be reunited with her brother, Brutus someday. Life Before Partnering Up with Aqune Little is known of Portia's life before she and Aqune became spider and rider. She and Brutus did grow up together, little else about her childhood is known. New Team Unlike her rider, Portia spent almost all of her time under the control of her mask. Which much like Aqune's, kept her under Buguese control. Due to the fact that Buguese could not take the chance that Portia would try to escape the Invectid Nation in search of her brother. Despite this Portia was able to think clearly enough to remain kind and helpful to her rider. Portia eventually did meet her brother again Buguese measures, though she was unable to recognize him due to the mask used to control her. She was then forced to fight Brutus and the Spider Riders inside the Oracle shrine. After the battle Buguese forced her and Aqune return to the Invectids on their transport. During the invasion of Arachna Castle, Portia was granted some of the power of the Spirit Oracle through the Oracle Key Aqune managed to steal from Hunter. Despite the advantage Hunter managed to defeat her and her rider. Aqune was again forced to return to the Invectid lands with Buguese after the battle was over. During the Spider Riders trip to Nuuma, Portia again attacked her brother and the Spider Riders while under the influence of another of Buguese's masks. This time the Oracle herself freed her and Aqune from the masks influence and after reuniting with her brother she and Aqune agreed to join the Spider Riders on there mission to help the people of Nuuma. On the way to Nuuma Buguese attacked the group and placed a new mask on Aqune, forcing her and Portia back to the side of the Invectids. Portia was crucial in getting the Invectid soldiers inside Nuuma Castle. Due to the Shimmer Rods, devices that could teleport entire groups inside the castle, but only when they are accompanied by a Spider. After the siege of Nuuma, Portia aided Aqune and Buguese escape from Nuuma Castle as it began to fall. After Aqune was forced steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys, Portia was granted some of Oracle's power and ordered by Mantid to kill the Spider Riders. She was prevented from doing so by the intervention of Buguese, who removed Aqune's mask, which also dispelled her own. Permanently freeing Portia from Invectid control. Powers Most of her power comes from the bond between her and Aqune. Oracle Key Powers When they use the Oracle keys Portia's strength upgrades. Aqune and Portia are only ever seen using the power of one Oracle key. Relationships Family *Battle Spider Brutus Friends (When Aqune's without her mask) *Aqune *Hunter Steel *Battle Spider Shadow *Magma *Corona *Prince Lumen *Princess Sparkle Notes * Aside from Shadow, Portia is the only Spider ever granted a new transformation by the power of the Oracle Keys. Category:Battle Spiders Category:Characters Category:Females